Un amour un peu trop envahissant !
by Morenas
Summary: Tout part d'un rêve de James ...et Sirius se retrouve être la malheureuse victime d'un amour bien trop encombrant sous l'oeil exaspéré de Remus qui trouve le sourire innocent de James pas du tout innocent ! C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?


Bonjour à tous , voilà un moment que je n'ai pas publié et puis voilà cette fiction tout droit sortie de mon imagination par cette morne après midi. Mes doigts ont glissé sur ce clavier donc pas vraiment de préparation juste quelque chose qui j'espère vous fera sourire. Ah et review ? =D

_Je t'aime tellement, je veux passer ma vie avec toi ! _

_James lui sourit, fou de joie, il s'avança et lorsqu'il fut qu'à quelques centimètres de son amour , il approcha ses lèvres et l'em…._

-Hé ! Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi ? hurla Sirius qui venait d'échapper de justesse à un baiser bien baveux de son meilleur ami accessoirement son frère de cœur….oh mon dieu est ce que cela aurait pu être considéré comme de l'inceste ?

- Chut mon amour, aller reviens par ici , marmonna James encore dans un demi-sommeil cherchant à tâtons les lèvres de sa dulcinée pas franchement coopérative…

- Mon AMOUR ? Remus ! AU SECOURS ! cria de plus belle Sirius.

Le dit Remus arriva précipitamment alarmé par les cris de Sirius, en arrivant il découvrit un Sirius enlacé un peu trop fortement par un James un peu trop amoureux et…endormi. Ne perdant pas de temps Remus alla réveiller en secouant avec _beaucoup de douceur _ James pour libérer Sirius qui commençait à suffoquer sous l'étreinte tentaculaire de James.

-Mais euh…gémit James en ouvrant les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.

Les deux autres attendirent patiemment que leur ami se réveille et surtout qu'il reprenne ses esprits… Celui-ci s'étira longuement , fit craquer un par un ses doigts puis ses doigts de pieds puis ses oreilles puis ses…

-Bon ça suffit James ! interrompit Remus lassé du spectacle d'un James faisant craquer tous ses membres. Enfin pas tous il l'espérait…

-Mais je n'ai pas fini ! se plaignit James. Vous êtes méchants, vous m'empêchez de rêver correctement et ensuite je ne peux même pas faire tranquillement mon petit rituel matinal ! Bordel !

- Tu étais en train d'étouffer Sirius…

Celui hocha vigoureusement de la tête encore traumatisé de l'étreinte de James. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, sa lèvres se mirent à trembloter , ses mains agrippèrent le drap.

-Tu…tu ne m'aimes …pas ? demanda le ton larmoyant James en regardant Sirius.

Remus ouvrit la bouche stupéfait, sûr que sa mâchoire venait de dégringoler tandis que Sirius dans une attitude mature et adulte sauta d'un bond pour aller se cacher derrière Remus.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? chuchota terrifié Sirius accroché au dos de Remus.

-C'était qu'une plaisanterie voyons…n'est ce pas ? rajouta menaçant Remus en direction de James.

-NAN ! BOUHHHHH IL M'AIME PAS ! JE VAIS FINIR SEUL VIVANT AVEC 12 CHATS ! OUINNNNN PERSONNE NE M'AIME ! JE VEUX MOURIR ! TOUT DE SUITE ! POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'OBEIT ? POURQUOI ON VEUT TOUJOURS ME CONTRARIER ? hurla James en…pleurant.

Oh merde fut la première pensée de Remus tandis qu'il essayait d'empêcher Sirius d'exaucer aimablement le vœu de James.

-Non Sirius pose ce couteau ! Pas le rasoir non plus ! NON PAS LA POELE ! cria Remus en se précipitant vers Sirius pour éviter qu'il ne tue son meilleur ami qui regardait la scène les yeux écarquillés comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire...comme s'il n'était pas du tout la victime potentielle menacée par une poêle …

-Sirius tu vas dans le coin te calmer ! moi je parle à James , ordonna Remus.

Un peu récalcitrant, Sirius finit tout de même par s'éloigner. Remus alla s'accroupir près de James en le regardant avec suspicion . James gigota mal à l'aise sous le regard de Remus. Soudain celui ouvrit la bouche stupéfait…

-James…du menthol ? Vraiment ?

- Une invention moldue géniale ! Mais…ah nan mais je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! s'écria James réalisant sa gaffe.

-James…donne le menthol.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir et détourna la tête.

-Donne le menthol !

-Nan !

-Donne le MENTHOL ! –

-Nan ! Nan ! Nan !

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? lança Sirius de son coin

-Rien retourne fixer le mur toi !

-Ne le traite pas ainsi ! Je te ferai dire qu'on a fait connaissance et il est très sympathique ! répliqua Sirius vexé comme un pou .

-Sirius je te promets de ne pas t'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste dans l'aile réservée aux personnes en déficience mentale si tu retournes parler à ton mur et me laisse discuter tranquillement avec James ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? hurla hystérique Remus.

Sirius et James le regardèrent les yeux ronds , Sirius retourna gentiment discuter avec le mur pendant que James sortait timidement le menthol caché sous sa couverture. Il adressa un grand sourire à Remus.

-Comment peut on avoir un sourire aussi innocent et faire de telles conneries ? Franchement tu n'avais vraiment que ça à faire ? Faire croire à Sirius que tu étais dingue amoureux de lui et le traumatiser à vie ?

-Cela me semblait une bonne idée , évidemment je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi…

-Tu 'es qu'un hibou sans cervelle !

Remus souffla bruyamment , se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il lança un regard à Sirius et eut un petit sourire.

-James t'a fait une blague , il n'est pas amoureux de toi, tu peux sortir de ton coin .

Puis après un instant de pause , il sortit quelques objets de sa poche et les lança à Sirius éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre .

-Couteau, rasoir, poêle …ah et pour effacer les traces …

- TRACES ? hurla James qui tentait désespérément de disparaitre sous sa couverture.

-Donc pour effacer les traces, voilà ta baguette que tu avais oublié dans l'assiette de Rogue – oui je l'ai désinfecté ! - …

Le regard mauvais, Sirius attrapa tous ces objets et avança lentement vers James.

Celui-ci paniqué tenta de sortir par la fenêtre mais…nan trop haut !

-Remus reviens ! Arrête-le !

Remus ouvrit la porte et après un dernier regard lança à Sirius.

-J'te le laisse…Je reviens dans une heure…au revoir James, sourit Remus .

La porte se ferma avec un CLAC sonore ….

-NANNNNN ! NAN PAS LES OREILLES ! NONNNN PAS LES DOIGTS NON PLUS ! AH NON PAS CA NON PLUS J'EN AI BESOIN POUR MA DESCENDANCE ! COMMENT CA VAUT MIEUX JUSTEMENT QUE JE N'AI PAS DE DESCENDANCE !

Fin..


End file.
